


enigma

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [12]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Gen, listen we need more zekedizzee my crops are dyin, two bi's sitting in a tree...talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Zeke goes to Dizzee for advice.





	enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I would double update
> 
> tumblr @ lesbianbeyonce

Zeke doesn't go home though. After leaving Shao's place, he goes straight to the Kiplings. He needs to talk to someone...either Ra or Dizzee. He could talk to Mylene, but she might just catch an attitude at the mention of Shao and it's the same for Yolanda, if yesterday is any indication. He contemplated on going to Regina, but he decides against it, partially because it seems like Shao is closer with Regina than Zeke would ever be. He picks up the phone and calls Ra's phone but he doesn't pick up.

"Fuck, Ra, why you never pick up your got damn phone?" Zeke complains.

Just as he's about to call him a second time, Dizzee appears right in front of him. "Zeke. How's it going?"

Zeke gives up on calling Ra and decides to just talk to Dizzee. He's cool enough. Yeah, he's kinda weird but Zeke knows he got more experience with this than Ra. "A lot right now. I need someone to talk to. You got a minute, or five?"

Dizzee invites Zeke inside, forgetting about his plans to go see Thor. No, Thor can wait. His brother's in distress, he can see that, and he needs a friend. Dizzee knows Ra sleeps through tornadoes, hurricanes, and tsunamis when he ain't got school to worry about, and he knew Boo had a long night on his second date (which was a double date). "Talk to me, Ezekiel. What's worrying you?"

"Shaolin Fantastic."

"What you mean?"

"You know exactly what i mean, Dizz. We don't really know him that much and when he does open up, he closes back up again and we find out other things we ain't even know about him. Just yesterday, we found out that him and Regina are cool."

"That relationship isn't weird," Dizzee admits. "If Shaolin was to ever acquaintance himself with any of Mylene's friends, it would be Regina. I know Yolanda hates him, and well, Mylene…you know."

"Yeah, unfortunately I do." Zeke sighs, and runs a hand through his afro. "He's an enigma...but...god, i'm in love with him, Dizz. It seems like nothing would stop me from loving him, not even his secrecy."

"Can't say i'm surprised," Dizzee replies. He feels for Zeke, though. Being in love with someone who is closed off all the time is kind of difficult, but Dizzee knows that if anyone can make Shao open up, it would be Zeke. "What surprises me though, is that no one else sees it."

"Mylene saw it, which is why we broke up." Their breakup was mutual, and while it caused a bit of awkwardness for a little while, they still love and trust each other. He wishes that she would eventually get past her hatred of Shao and they can work things out eventually, but it's probably wishful thinking at this point. "Why can't he trust me?"

"I don't think he doesn't trust you. I think he just wants to see if you're worth it," Dizzee replies. "I know it was a rhetorical question, but I'm just trying to offer what I think."

"It's not that reassuring, but thanks."

Dizzee scoffs. "You, and Shaolin, you two fucking work. That's just a given. What I am gonna say is, let him come to you, Zeke. You know he would. Right now, he's just testing the waters. He's trying to see if you loyal. Sometimes it seems like he's not gonna do it, but stay by him. While you're at it, I think you should talk to him about your feelings. I think he may feel the same way."

Zeke gives Dizzee a disapproving look. "I hope you're right because i'm not embarrassing myself."

"Listen, if I was right about my younger siblings and their budding relationships, i'm definitely right about you and Shaolin. You just gotta believe in yourself more."

"Again, I hope you're right." Zeke knows damn well he's not gonna spill now, but he might just think about it for a while.

"And also, you should join us for pride in the city. My parents, me, the rest of the crew...basically everyone. Bring Shao too. He won't be moved if we convince him but maybe you can convince him."

Zeke snorts. He really should talk to Dizzee more. "I'll think about it. Thanks for talking to me. I needed it."

"Anything for my fellow brother," Dizzee smiles, and watches as Zeke leaves the house.


End file.
